I. Field
The present document relates generally to wireless communication and, amongst other things, to channel information feedback for wireless communication systems.
II. Background
An orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system utilizes orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). OFDM is a multi-carrier modulation technique that partitions the overall system bandwidth into multiple (N) orthogonal frequency subcarriers. These subcarriers may also be called tones, bins, and frequency channels. Each subcarrier is associated with a respective sub carrier that may be modulated with data. Up to N modulation symbols may be sent on the N total subcarriers in each OFDM symbol period. These modulation symbols are converted to the time-domain with an N-point inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) to generate a transformed symbol that contains N time-domain chips or samples.
In a frequency hopping communication system, data is transmitted on different frequency subcarriers during different time intervals, which may be referred to as “hop periods.” These frequency subcarriers may be provided by orthogonal frequency division multiplexing, other multi-carrier modulation techniques, or some other constructs. With frequency hopping, the data transmission hops from subcarrier to subcarrier in a pseudo-random manner. This hopping provides frequency diversity and allows the data transmission to better withstand deleterious path effects such as narrow-band interference, jamming, fading, and so on.
A problem that must be dealt with in all communication systems is that different transmission techniques of multiple transmission techniques may be utilized for each access terminal. Further, an access terminal may be in communication with multiple base stations. All of these permutations require a great deal of feedback to fully report.
Therefore, it is desired to provide feedback for the utilization of multiple transmission modes and for communication with multiple base stations while minimizing the resources needed to provide the feedback from the receiver to the transmitter.